Getting Ahead
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A certain Legendary thinks something is rotten when the Brass Tower is destroyed. Problem is, the situation is not as simple as he thinks. One-shot. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. I just own the plot here.

I kinda like these two, and I can sympathize with the both of them on their respective jobs. Though, I could see Rayquaza being more of an old pro at the idea of peace-keeping, in his own special way. There's also the fact that Lugia was originally in Ecruteak City, and there's been plenty of fanfics with him and Ho-Oh at odds. All of that pretty much inspired this little monster. There may be more, there might not, depends on how fast I work.

* * *

Getting Ahead:

There were certain things you had to do in order to get ahead as a Legendary. It was something Rayquaza had noticed after he was created by Arceus. What your job was depended entirely on what lengths you would go to in order to be noticed. The more you were noticed, the greater and grander stories about you became. While Rayquaza himself was known as the Air Guardian, balance to the Water and Earth, he knew of the others that resided here and there on the earth. The Titan Trio, Legendary Birds, Mew, the Creation Trio, Celebi, The Golems, the Legendary Beasts, The Eon Duo, The Energy Trio, and not to mention the Creator Pokemon herself, Arceus. Given that he had slipped up just _one time_, and Kyogre had caused a tsunami in the Orange Islands, he had been sent into the ozone as a punishment [it also could have had something to do with the fact that a night of 'racing' had totally leveled a small forest, but that was besides the point]. He was well aware about how far some Legendaries would go to be noticed, given that his own siblings often tried to one-up each other, and him.

However, in the ozone, he found it was relatively quiet. No more siblings constantly coming to him and asking inane questions that they should already know the answer to. For once in his extensive lifetime, the dragon legendary could relax. It was something he could grow used to.

Then the whole fiasco between the Legendary Birds had come up. A fire so bright that he could see it from his place in the sky. This, while he would not put it past them, was something that not even Groudon and Kyogre had attempted.

And, at the next commune between the Legendaries, Rayquaza watched in a mild state of surprise as the Moon Legendary, Lugia, was blamed for the majority of the destruction, when all knew that his attack was not what had leveled the majority of the town, and especially not his tower. Still, no one said a thing to the contrary, not even the accused. All Lugia did was bow his head and accept his punishment without complaint.

It was the first time that Rayquaza had felt the distinct urge to scream about something that wasn't the other members of his trio. Ho-oh was arrogant, touchy, and someone who constantly grated on the Wind Dragon's nerves. Seeing him take someone down over the idea of getting more fame and recognition, never mind the fact that it was his brother, made him want to Draco Meteor the nearest object foolish enough to get in his way.

The sentence itself rankled him even more; the Legendary Bird was, essentially, demoted to looking after the Titan Trio, which was something all had to wince at. Those three were beyond renowned for getting into fights over the smallest of things! Keeping them in line was like punching a twenty-four hour clock. And yet Lugia still wasn't speaking up!

Tossing the somewhat smug-looking Ho-Oh a glare that would have sent either of his siblings running, Rayquaza cornered Lugia after the meeting.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What. Was. That. You and I both know who really did all of that, and it wasn't you."

The sentence made the other visibly wince, and the fact that he averted his eyes was enough to tell the Wind Dragon that Lugia was no fool as to what had happened. Then why was he allowing himself to be thrown around like this? It didn't make much sense.

And Rayquaza hated things that didn't make sense.

"I was the one that caused the destruction to Ecruteak City and the Brass Tower. Arceus was right to punish me."

"And what about Ho-Oh? Where was he when you were ripping up your home?"

Another flinch, and Lugia found that the very incensed guardian's face was inches from his. Drawing back a bit, he tried to build back up his defense.

"He stopped me from doing anymore damage to the city."

"Then why didn't he say that? Like when he was saying you needed to be put somewhere else so that it wouldn't happen again? In a role where you'd be occupied to 'prevent acts of wanton destruction'?" Rayquaza asked, mimicking the slightly stuffy voice of Ho-Oh for the last part of the question. It also hit its mark rather beautifully as Lugia recoiled from him, eyes closed as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Rayquaza, I have my new position, I do not want-."

"Well, maybe that's your problem!" He exploded, watching with a small amount of satisfaction when the newly proclaimed guardian drew back, eyes wide. "All Ho-Oh wants is full control over both sun and moon, and you just handed it to him without a word of protest! Doesn't it make you angry that he's using you like this? Why do you let him walk all over you like you're some kind of-?"

That was when something snapped in Lugia. Reaching out with both his psychic abilities and ability with storms, a small thunderclap went off in the entrance hall, along with a mental shout of '_ENOUGH'_ that seemed to rebound off the walls before fading away. Though Rayquaza had expected some kind of breakthrough, he was slightly stunned. Not to mention it had gotten the attention of everyone else in the hall.

Once he had gathered enough of his wits back together, the Wind Dragon sent a scathing glare at the rest of the Legendaries present, before turning back and seeing that Lugia had made a rather hasty retreat.

Considering that the decision to move Lugia to the Orange Islands was not entirely official, Rayquaza figured out where the other Legendary went in under a minute, down at the partially reconstructed Ecruteak City, more namely, in the ruins of the Brass Tower.

Coming down carefully behind him, the Wind Dragon stayed quiet. Lugia, with all of his psychic abilities, probably knew he was there anyway.

Still, if he didn't speak up in about three minutes, Rayquaza would start talking.

"I am…aware of my brother's ambitiousness."

Alright, not much, but it was a start.

"If you knew, then why didn't you say something?"

"I did not want to believe that he would replace me for power. And fighting…fighting would not have done anything to help."

"Tell that to Groudon and Kyogre." Rayquaza remarked with a flicker of dry humor. If anything, the slump in the other's wings became more pronounced.

"But they do not destroy each other because they have you to balance them out. We have no one. If I was removed, then Ho-Oh would be satisfied and the balance between night and day unhindered."

Hmm, he really had thought this out, but there was still something about the whole situation that irked Rayquaza worse than the idea of Groudon and Kyogre tearing the world apart.

"So where does that leave you?"

"In the Orange Islands, with the Titan Trio."

"Ha, ha. I meant with Ho-Oh. Sure, you might not have to deal with him on a daily basis, but you'll have to see him at gatherings. Will you be…alright with seeing him?"

The silence afterward was just uncomfortable. It could have been that Rayquaza had suddenly asked himself a question that struck a tender spot for him; what if it had been Groudon or Kyogre? Though part of his logical mind insisted that neither was like Ho-Oh, and that this would not happen, some part of him coiled defensively at the idea. He shoved it aside by concentrating on Lugia answer.

"I will see him; it is unavoidable. But, I don't believe that we will be on equal ground, no."

Meaning that he would probably not see his brother the same way again. Something inside Rayquaza felt mildly sorry for the other Legendary. Thinking to himself for a moment, he slithered his way up to Lugia's right, making certain that the other could see him properly.

"Well, hey," He started, trying to sound friendly but not overly mushy. ",I could drop in every few centuries, just to be sure that they haven't, you know, turned you into a smear over the Orange Islands."

"Are they really that volatile?" Lugia asked, the first few notes of apprehensiveness showing in his voice.

"Eh, nothing you can't handle, Mr. Balance-Keeper. Just remember that you're the guardian, and you'll do just fine. However, if they really get out of hand, you might have to resort to other measures."

"Such as?"

"Calling me or going to Arceus." Rayquaza was about to laugh a bit at the jest, when he realized the other Legendary was looking as serious as ever. "That was a joke, Lugia. Ho-Oh never really was one for humor, was he?"

"No."

The Wind Dragon sighed; how was it that he had seen that coming?

"Well, then you have a lot to learn…"

* * *

Well, there you go. Now, dear readers, if you wish to see any more, you must leave a review at the door. Thank you!


End file.
